This invention relates to paint trays for use with paint roller applicators and particularly to a new paint tray for supplying an even and regulated amount of paint onto the paint roller applicator.
In the use of roller applicators with paint trays, distribution of the paint onto the roller applicator is accomplished by moving the roller back and forth in the paint on the inclined bottom portion of the tray. This method of coating the roller applicator has several drawbacks. A good deal of time and effort is spent in ensuring that the paint is sufficiently applied to the applicator without an excess amount of paint being so applied. There is a certain volume of paint which the painter prefers to use at any particular job and it is preferable if that amount can be consistently and regularly applied to the roller applicator.
When the roller applicator is dipped into the paint there is an additional problem in that the paint tends to collect at the ends of the roller, which leads to dripping when applying the paint.